A Series of Unexplainable Events
by babymorris
Summary: There is a mystery hidden lies on the life of Brittany Pierce. Everything normal starts to get abnormal when she was sent to live with her grandma's old mansion in Lima, Ohio. And a ghost in heat who wont leave her alone made everything so confusing and exciting. T for now but M later chapter if ever this will be continued. Warning: Rape, Night Attacks, Sleep Paralysis, later ch,
1. Chapter 1: Always present, watching

**A/N: English is not my native language, sorry..**

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing.**

_**Always present, watching**_

….

Brittany grows up in Los Angeles, California. She's the only daughter in the Pierces; when she turned fifteen her parents decided sending her to her grandmother's house at Lima, Ohio, so someone could take care of her while they're on a business trip abroad.

Her new home is fine; the mansion is quite old, huge, and vines are sticking in the walls outside the house but Brittany thinks it was fine. It's better than nothing even if it creep the hell out of her.

Brittany founds out sooner that her grandma's house was located near a lake. 'If you passed by the backyard and into the woods, just follow the trail of the small road and it will lead you to your destination.' That's what Emma, the maid on the house said after Brittany finished her breakfast together with her not so close grandma that early morning.

Something was off though on this very big mansion. Since Brittany moved in she had this feeling that someone was watching her no matter what she was doing.

Brittany is not a religious type of person so does her parents in a least bit.

So Brittany just shrugged this information off because she can be very imaginative sometimes, and this could be one of those silly days.

When Brittany first moved here it felt like a normal house the feeling of being watch never returned to her anymore probably she was right, and she loved it. Over the next few weeks though it got somewhat gloomy, and that watching feeling came back.

Instead of just being there this time it makes Britt nervous, but excites her. Almost immediately she started having dreams about a long raven haired girl, which from the blurry features of the girl lays, warm and deep chocolate eyes.

After a week of dreaming to the brunette, Brittany find herself completely relax and in good spirit now that she can sleep peacefully again, and what she thinks was a ghost was not as near as bothering her anymore.

She just hopes that it will forever vanish off her life.

But it worsens a lot more.

….

**Should I continue writing this story or throw it out on the bin? I'm very well aware that the chapter is 'smurfling' short but I have few interesting ideas ahead of me on how this story will turn out. Of course, there is a reason why the first chapter is short. **


	2. Chapter 2: Watching you Sleep

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I cannot make the chapters longer just yet. But next time I'll make sure it will be satisfactory. **

**Sorry this is unbeta'd so expect few grammar errors from me. **

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing.**

_**Watching you Sleep**_

…_._

A few weeks ago her day had gone as normally as possible nothing extraordinary or unexplained, just the normal day in life again.

Brittany was sitting on the sofa of their living room lazily watching whatever reruns being played on the television.

Her grandma whose name was Marissa slept early since she has an appointment in the morning the next day. Everybody was sound asleep as no footsteps can be heard anywhere the house. It was only Brittany who was still awake at this time of night.

Brittany starts stretching her both legs to feel comfortable to where she was seated, all the lights on the room were off and only the blaring of the screen was her only source of light.

Brittany over the past two weeks hasn't felt the essence of being at home yet on her new house. The blonde was kind of mad to her parents because they only spend a little time with their only daughter.

It was only summer but the next few months will be the start of her next class in Mckinley. It was the only school in Lima actually, and it just proves how poor and little this town can be.

If she still has the dignity to choose, then she better want to go back to the place she grows up in Los Angeles. She already missed her friends so much and contacting them through phone or email is not enough.

When the clock strikes at twelve indicating that it was already in the middle of the night, Brittany was fast asleep slumping on the couch, relaxed and in good spirits.

Brittany didn't even recall dreaming before suddenly, she woke up.

She wasn't entirely sure what exactly made her woke up. There was no odd or loud noise, no extreme weather, or anything else that might normally wake a person up this late. But there she was, sitting upright like she was awaken from a horrible dream.

She has a feeling she couldn't quite explain that someone or something had made her wake up right at that moment for a reason.

And what she saw next terrified her.

Never in her life she believed on superstitions but this one scared her more than anything.

As soon as Brittany wake up and sat back straight, she saw a shadow standing right next to the coffee table located in the middle of the room. Brittany only saw _her _for a few moments, but even after that she could still 'feel' her standing there.

And yes, it is a she. Brittany couldn't explain how she knows, she just seem to know deep down that the energy she felt in that moment was from a girl. And as she said, although she only physically saw the figure for a moment, she could still sense the energy coming from that same spot.

Brittany was instantly overwhelmed with fear. She did not get a feeling that the energy or spirit or whatever meant her any harm, just that _she_ was standing there intently watching Brittany. That was it, just watching her. Yet for some reason Brittany was consumed with a very strong uncomfortable feeling.

Who wouldn't? She had only seen a ghost!

Most of us know that uncomfortable feeling of constantly being watched. Back in her hometown, girls and boys don't hide the fact that they like the blonde. When Brittany start strolling down the hall of their school students would immediately land their eyes on her admiring her beauty. To be honest, she loves the attention she always got from school but that was it.

This in any ways is much different!

Because she actually see someone standing right beside the coffee table like an apparition of the same raven hair she always dreamed of after coming here and it isn't okay.

Brittany start to wonder what the raven hair wanted from her, she just wants her to leave her alone.

Did you know that energy feeds off of energy? That a spirit can 'feed' off your fear. Brittany does not have any knowledge to know much about this or experiences but she do know that she's terrified and she's not willing to show it to _her_ own pleasure.

Brittany tried to mustered up the sternest voice she could manage and said out loud,

"You have to leave me alone! I'm sorry but you're not welcome here so leave. Please, go!"

By the end of saying that she felt instantly stronger, like she wasn't afraid anymore. And slowly…she felt like the energy she was feeling was leaving. After a few minutes, she no longer feels it at all. She was no longer feeling afraid.

Brittany took in a long breath and takes it out. She gets up from the sofa to go inside her room.

Brittany curled up in bed after having a hard time of going back to sleep that night and ever since then Brittany get the same uncomfortable feeling if she think about what had happened.

Brittany honestly admit that she had numerous experiences before where she have seen black or white shadows or almost transparent mist, each one having the shape of a full body yet no clear defined features. Each time it was in a different place. But as she stated, this is not the first time she have had a similar experience. Although each time she did, Brittany only saw the shadow or the mist of the figure for a few moments.

Admittedly, Brittany questioned whether or not she actually did see it. Yet each time, the experience was also accompanied by very strong emotions or weird feelings as well. Such as _this_ one, how even though she could no longer physically see the shadow figure she could physically still feel her presence though not anymore stronger than the last time.

Brittany was trying to make sense out of this. She have heard many stories of people witnessing apparitions. But are they usually accompanied by sensing other things as well, such as the ones she felt in here? Is there any explanation anyone could give as to why she feels like somehow Brittany knows deep down without a doubt that this presence was a female presence?

Is there a difference between seeing a black shadowy figure and a white almost transparent mist figure? What are they, and why is she the only one who seems to care about finding it out. Her grandma doesn't seem to care any less and have no idea what was happening around her mansion. Can't she like noticed how strange this big house is, and why does the caretaker of the house doesn't say anything about the ghost.

Most of all, why does she have to live with her grandmother's house just to be in this situation she knows from the starts this wasn't a good idea. How could she ever get back? Oh, how much she wanted to be back home this instant.

….

**See you next time!**


End file.
